Memories of the Heart
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: Summary - Eva thought her feelings for Shane went with him, when he Walked out of her life, but now that she has rebuilt her life here he comes Again
1. Chapter 1

Title - Memories of the Heart

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - Roman Reigns, Shane McMahon and more J

Contains - M/F sexual relations *Consensual, some drama *

Spoilers - None

Summary - Eva thought her feelings for Shane went with him, when he

Walked out of her life, but now that she has rebuilt her life here he comes

Again

*The Tangled Hearts Bar - Nashville, TN *

Shane McMahon leaned against the bar, with his arms folded simply

Staring at the woman who sat at the table not five feet away.

"So then I guess this is goodbye?" he asked, and she ran a hand through

Her short auburn hair, trying to keep the tears away however it seemed

That was going to be a losing battle.

"Why won't you compromise?" she asked quietly, walking over to the jukebox and pushing some money in.

The soft strains of John Michael Montgomery moved through the club,

And he moved to slowly take her in his arms, whispering against her

Hair.

"Say you will come with me?"

The familiar smell of his aftershave tickled her nose, and for a moment

She allowed herself to just hold him close and let the feelings flow.

Reality soon prevailed however, and she slowly began to back away, only

To have him pull her back against him lowering his mouth to hers.

This time she had to force herself to back away, placing two fingers against

His lips a single tear slipping down her face.

"You will always be my angel face, don't ever forget that"

"I love you Shane Brandon McMahon for now and for always"

"I love you too" he replied placing a soft kiss against her forehead,

Then he was gone and she sank down to the chair and let the tears

Take over.

*2 years later - Stamford, CT*

Eva Meadows was about to get up and go see what all the commotion

Was about outside of her office, when suddenly the door was flung open

And some one she never thought she would see again came rushing into

Her office.

"Shane" she exclaimed surprise written all over her face.

"Is this your idea of a very bad joke?" he asked, tossing the book

Onto her desk before claiming a seat across from her.

"Would you like me to call security Ms. Meadows?"

He didn't even turn around before answering his gaze never straying

From hers.

"Well Ms. Meadows….is that what you want?"

"No…No …..Emily we will be fine, just close the door behind you

And hold all my calls"

"Yes Ms. Meadows let me know if you need anything" she replied casting

A glance in Shane's direction as he simply smiled at her.

As soon as they were sure the door was closed he began to speak.

"So you never answered my question Eva"

"What question would that be?" she asked.

"Do not play games with me right now, you know exactly what

Question I am talking about"

"I wrote that book a year after you walked out…."

He held up his hand leaning forward, and she had to admit she

Still felt a small tremble move through her at his nearness.

"One of us has a distorted view of reality sweetheart, because I

Would have gladly taken you along"

"You still walked out" she shot back, leaning back in the chair.

"You just couldn't wait to tell the world how screwed up you think our

Relationship was?"

"There were some good points"

He got up coming up around her desk, and she felt nervousness for

A brief second.

"Stand up Eva" he commanded suddenly.

Standing up she moved to reach for her phone, but his hand shot out

Grabbing her wrist.

"Do you really want to do that…..angel face?" he asked.

"Get out of my office"

"We don't seem to be done talking Ms. Meadows….you mentioned

Some good points to our relationship now please tell me what you think

They were?"

"The night you surprised me and took me to the symphony concert"

She replied.

"Yes the music I said I would rather have a root canal without Novocain

Then listen to again"

Choosing to let that comment slide, she tried to move past him going

Over to pour a glass of water taking a leisurely sip.

"Is that all?" he inquired, and she allowed her gaze to move to the

Way his light blue shirt hugged those muscles that had made her

Believe in forever so long ago that however was another fairytale.

The moment her gaze moved back up to his, she found him

Smiling.

"Do I need to even guess what the next thing is?" he inquired.

"Don't flatter yourself" she replied setting the water down and

Starting to walk back toward her desk.

A hand shot out stopping her and she gasped softly as he had her

Back against the wall.

"So that was one thing…..you disappoint me angel face"

"You lost the right to call me that the night you walked out"

"Is that so?" he asked placing a finger against her lips.

"Shane…." she said, and he saw the war going on inside of her

When he looked into those green eyes that had haunted his every moment

For so long.

"You don't know what you're doing" she said suddenly.

"Now sweetheart that could be taken a lot of different ways so please

Explain yourself"

"There…There's somebody else Shane I have moved on with my life"

He felt like he had just been punched in the gut by Evander Holyfield.

"Excuse me" he replied, sure he had heard wrong.

"I met some one about six months ago, and were pretty serious"

"You have got to be kidding"

"Do I look like I'm kidding Shane?" she asked, as the door opened

And they both turned toward the sound.

"Baby are you okay…..Emily said she was holding all your calls?"

Recognition dawned on Shane's face, and he shook his head.

"You have got to be kidding me?" he asked her.

"What's going on in here?" the other man asked coming to stand

Next to Eva, putting a protective arm around her waist.

"It's nothing baby Shane was just leaving right?" she asked.

"Oh sure right after you tell me how you could hook up with someone

From my father's company?"

"Number one this is more then a hook up, and number two your not my

Father remember?"

"Does he make you feel like I used too?"

Shane found himself slammed back against the wall, and Eva cried out

Moving between the two of them.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced …..I'm Roman

Reigns, Eva's boyfriend and well I really don't care who you are" he said

Holding onto his shirt.

"Roman please let him go….let's just go grab something to eat"

Reluctantly he released him not breaking eye contact for a long moment.

"Your last name may be McMahon, but I don't care if it's Trump Eva's

With me and it's going to stay that way" he said.

They walked from the room, and Shane grabbed his cell.

"Steph, get me dad on the line….now" he said, moving to the

Window and watching the couple walk across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Memories of the Heart

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - Roman Reigns, Shane McMahon and more J

Contains - M/F sexual relations *Consensual, some drama *

Spoilers - None

Summary - Eva thought her feelings for Shane went with him, when he

Walked out of her life, but now that she has rebuilt her life here he comes

Again

*Vince and Linda McMahon's Estate*

"Shane I cannot fire someone simply because they are dating your ex girlfriend" Vince McMahon said pouring himself a drink before moving

To sit next to his wife on the couch.

"Oh come on dad, are you serious you've fired more people then Donald

Trump"

"The fact is I still need a better reason"

"Fine….I will get you one" he said stalking from the room.

*Roman's Apartment*

Eva tripped, over a pair of legs and had to grab on to the couch to keep from

Falling nearly dropping the bowl of popcorn she had brought into the room.

"Gee thanks for moving Seth" she said chuckling, as she set the bowl down

Moving to sit next to Roman on the couch who wrapped his arms around her.

"Your welcome" he said as Dean Ambrose reached over turning on the movie, then settling back against the other couch.

Suddenly Eva heard Roman whispering in her ear.

"So what's up with McMahon?" he asked, as she turned to face him.

"Nothing baby he's just an old friend I promise"

"I know I should trust you, I just get so scared of loosing you sometimes"

He admitted quietly moving to push some hair behind her ear.

"You are never going to lose me Mr. Reigns I love you so much it scares

Me sometimes" she replied moving to kiss him softly.

He moved to cup her face deepening the kiss.

"Hey …would you two please get a room already" Seth said

Tossing popcorn at them.

"Why don't you shut up and watch the movie" Roman replied laughing.

"I'm going to get some soda you want anything?" she asked Roman.

"No thanks baby…hurry back though"

"I will I promise" she replied blowing him a kiss.

*In the kitchen*

She was just about to add the ice when strong arms moved around her waist.

"I thought you didn't want anything?" she teased, tilting her head to the side

Allowing him better access.

"I changed my mind" he said moving to nibble on her ear just as her phone

Rang from across the room.

"Grab that for me please baby?" she asked, and he immediately grabbed it

Checking the display.

"Well speak of the devil" he said handing her the phone.

"Be nice" she said laughing as she turned on the phone.

"Hello dev….Hi Shane" she replied glaring at Roman who had to walk

From the room he was laughing so hard.

"Hey I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked, and she could immediately tell that was the last thing he wished.

"We were just watching a movie….what's up?"

"Just wondering if I could come see you tomorrow?"

"Shane, I don't think that's such a good idea" she replied.

"Now your going to tell me I can't come tell my favorite friend

Happy birthday and give her the gift I got for her?"

"You didn't have to get me a gift Shane really"

"I wanted to …..Eva please it will take fifteen minutes I

Promise"

Running a hand through her hair, she mentally went over her schedule

For the next day.

"Fine Shane you get fifteen minutes and that's all" she replied.

"That's all I need …..sweet dreams beautiful" he replied, and then he

Hung up leaving her staring at the phone.

*In the living room*

"Guys look at what I got Eva for her birthday tomorrow" Roman said

Holding a small velvet box out in front of him.

"Wow man that's some rock" Dean replied admiring the ring.

"Well she's some kind of woman" he replied closing the box and

Sticking it back in his pocket.

"She has to be to put up with you" Seth responded.

"Oh please let me" Dean replied moving to smack him up side the

Back of the head.

"So I have it all planned out with Eva's assistant…she's

Re arranged her schedule so we can have the whole morning"

"Man you know it's really nice to see you this happy again" Dean

Said smiling at his friend.

"Harper really messed me up man, but Eva…..I know she's the one

Dean, I mean she's all I think about all the time"

"You my friend are so in love" he said laughing.

"I know and there's no place I would rather be" he replied immediately.

*Later that night*

"I didn't think they would ever leave" he said as soon as the door was

Closed behind them.

"I know right…..I am so ready for bed" she said trying to hide her yawn.

"Oh really?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah I need a good nights sleep I have a big day tomorrow"

"You have no idea" he thought to himself following her into the other

Room.

*The Next Morning*

He came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair right as she hung up

The phone.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just…all my appointments got cancelled for the morning" she

Replied shaking her head.

"Well then I can spend the morning with my favorite girl" he said,

Moving to take her hand kissing the middle of the palm.

"I love you" he said.

"Love you more" she replied smiling.

*Eva's Office*

"She's what?" Shane McMahon asked sure he had not heard the other

Woman correctly.

"Eva's not here…she's spending the morning with her boyfriend"

"Look…..I know you don't like me, but I don't appreciate being lied

Too"

Suddenly Emily stood up looking him straight in the face.

"Your right….I don't like you"

He was about to respond when she moved to sit back down, and he

Caught a glance at the screen saver on her computer.

"Well now Emily just maybe we could work something out" he replied

Smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - Memories of the Heart

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - Roman Reigns, Shane McMahon and more J

Contains - M/F sexual relations *Consensual, some drama *

Spoilers - None

Summary - Eva thought her feelings for Shane went with him, when he

Walked out of her life, but now that she has rebuilt her life here he comes

Again

Chapter 3/?

"You want me to do what?" Randy Orton asked staring at the Man across

From him, as if he was crazy.

"Just go in there and sweet talk her, get her to get Eva here for fifteen minutes, come on use some of that Orton charm your so famous for"

"Why don't you just go in there and talk to her?" Randy asked.

"Because she would rather have a root canal without Novocain,

Then to talk to me" he replied.

Randy couldn't help but chuckle shaking his head.

"Please Randy just go in there and talk to her for me?"

"You really love this Eva chick don't you?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about her since that night two years

Ago"

"You are so going to owe me big for this" he replied walking into the

Office.

*A Few Moments later*

Emily looked up, and her mouth almost dropped open in shock.

"Oh my gosh….The Viper I'm your biggest fan"

Randy smiled while inwardly thinking about how every female fan

He ever came in contact with said the same thing.

"Hey there how's your day going?" he asked moving to sit on the edge

Of her desk.

"A whole lot better now" she replied smiling coyly at him.

"So are you coming to the event tomorrow night?" he asked.

"No I wasn't able to get tickets…I try to be there every

Time WWE comes so I can see you"

The word stalker briefly flittered through his mind, and he reached

Into his shirt pocket, pulling something out and moving to hand them

To her.

"How about I get you seats in the front row?" he asked, and she made

A move to just about grab the tickets out of his hand only to have him

Yank them back.

"Not so fast….I need you to do something for me"

"Anything" she said immediately.

He moved closer to her lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Call Eva, and get her here"

"I….I can't" she said softly remembering Roman's exact words when

He had told her about today.

He shrugged his shoulders standing up and starting toward the door.

"Aww now that really is a shame because I was hoping we could have

Dinner after the show"

His hand was on the door knob when her voice stopped him.

"Wait…..as long as it's not too long and you don't tell Roman?"

"My lips are sealed" he promised, as she reached for the phone.

*Roman's Apartment*

"Baby come on hurry up….women I swear" he said shaking

His head.

"What was that?" she asked coming into the room in a baby blue

Sweater and a pair of frosted jeans.

"You look incredible" he said taking his time studying her.

"Thank you sir" she replied, as her cell phone rang.

"Please don't answer it" he pleaded.

"I have to….I promise it will just take a second" she said slipping

Off her earring and placing the phone at her ear.

"Hello….oh Emily hey is everything okay?"

He glanced up watching her intently wondering what was being said

On the other end of the phone.

"Roman and I…okay for a quick minute be right there" she said

Clicking off her phone and moving to wrap her arms around his neck.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Something came up at work, and I promise I will be right back

Mr. Reigns…..I love you "

"I love you too now go so you can hurry back"

"Okay be back soon" she replied grabbing her coat and racing for the

Door.

*At her office*

The first thing she noticed was the toy dog on her chair.

"What the heck?" she asked taking the rose from between

The dog's teeth.

" Smokey would not be happy to know you forgot him so easily"

Came a voice from behind her and she spun to see Shane standing

There.

"Let me guess you are my sudden appointment?"

"There it is that wonderful intellect"

"Who did you pay off?" she asked.

"I didn't pay off anybody" he replied trying to look offended.

"I need to get back to Roman" she said starting to move past him.

He reached out catching her arm, and she glanced down staring

For a moment.

"Please….just give me five minutes?"

"Fine" she replied moving behind her desk and picking up the dog.

"You remember that night we watched the game…..I still remember what

You told me"

"You shouldn't have been cheering against Tennessee" she said laughing

As she stared at the dog.

He moved up behind her laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Smokey has forgiven me now how about you?"

The woodsy scent of his aftershave drifted up and she closed

Her eyes taking it in for a moment.

"It's not that easy Shane" she replied walking away from him.

"Then tell me how I can do it" he said.

"You can't don't you get it we are over, I love Roman now and

I want to be with him"

"Is that what your heart says?"

She sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Your five minutes are up Shane now I am going back to the

Man I love"

"I won't give up on us" he called to her right before she left the

Office.

Slowly she turned shaking her head.

"It's time I already have" she replied, and then she was gone.

*A few moments later*

Roman looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hey" he said as she dropped her coat on the chair, moving to

Sit down next to him cupping his face and kissing him intently.

Reluctantly he pulled away looking into her eyes.

"Not that I am complaining but is everything ok?"

"Yes…..I just love you so much"

"Then marry me?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes" she replied smiling, and he moved to once again kiss

Her deeply.

"I am going to make you so happy" he promised her.

"You already do" she replied her love for him shinning in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Title - Memories of the Heart

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - Roman Reigns, Shane McMahon and more J

Contains - M/F sexual relations *Consensual, some drama *

Spoilers - None

Summary - Eva thought her feelings for Shane went with him, when he

Walked out of her life, but now that she has rebuilt her life here he comes

Again

Chapter 4/?

"You know your going to stare a hole through that ring"

Roman said coming into the room, and sitting down next

To her on the couch.

"I don't care it's the most beautiful present I have ever received"

She replied smiling.

"I had this whole big romantic idea planned until the phone rang,

And somebody dared to interrupt our moment"

Her mind went back to Shane, and what had happened in her office.

"Baby you okay?" he asked after she didn't answer for a moment.

"Yeah just thinking about everything" she replied.

"So what happened with your important appointment?"

Her mind immediately screamed "Keep your mouth shut"

"It was just some old business that had to be taken care of"

"Oh okay" he replied getting up.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

"I will be right back Mrs. Reigns" he said smiling.

"Love when you call me that" she said blowing him a

Kiss.

"Love you more" he responded walking from the room.

* A few moments later*

"Hey baby what's this?" he came back into the room holding up

A folded piece of paper.

"I don't know open it, and we can both find out" she said laughing.

Opening the paper he read for a moment before looking at her.

"It's a job application for WWE" he said.

"Oh yeah back when they were looking for new divas…."

"Why didn't you finish filling it out and send it back?" he asked.

"Realized I didn't have what it takes" she replied softly.

He moved back next to her sitting down and taking her hand in his.

"What do you mean you don't have what it takes?" he inquired.

"Look at those women Roman they are sexy and smart …"

He reached up placing a finger against her lips.

"Stop right there" he said.

"You are every one of those things and more"

"Thank you" she replied quietly.

"You should send this in"

"What no way I have a job with the dance team"

"If this is your dream …don't give up Eva"

She stood up slowly taking the paper from him.

"Roman sometimes dreams just aren't meant to come true"

She responded walking from the room.

*Donavan's bar - across town later that night*

Shane sat at the bar nursing his drink when someone laid a

Hand on his arm.

He turned in surprise nodding at her after a few moments.

"Free country I guess"

"Wow sounds like this is some party" she replied laughing.

"Sorry guess I'm just not the best company right now"

"What's up Shane O Mac?" she inquired.

"If the world only knew how much I hated that nickname" he said

Softly.

"Shane talk to me"

"Ever feel like you wanted to pound somebody into the ground?"

He asked.

"Well umm in or outside of the ring?" she asked.

"Both" he said suddenly.

"Is this about a woman?" she asked.

"Yeah I just…waited to long, and now my ex is with

Somebody that's all wrong for her"

"Don't you think that's for her to decide?"

"She thinks she's in love with him…he's going to break

Her heart"

"Shane you can't run her life for her"

"Do not go all Dr. Phil on me okay?" he asked, and she

Smiled.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt either" she replied, once

Again laying her hand on his arm.

He glanced down where her hand rested, and she blushed

Removing it .

"I…..I'm sorry Shane" she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry …your just trying to be a friend right?"

"Umm yeah sure that's right…."

Shane watched her for a moment, knowing immediately she

Was lying.

"Never were a good liar" he said.

Glancing over at him she shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I really need

To go"

Reaching out he caught her arm.

"Don't go…..Michelle please?"

Michelle McCool closed her eyes for a moment, she had waited

Forever to hear Shane Brandon McMahon say those words to her.

"That's not a good idea right now" she said regretfully, pulling

Her hand away and racing from the room.

He followed her all the way to her car, a sudden idea coming to

Him.

"I need your help" he said, and she spun pushing some hair off her

Face.

"What would I have to do?" she inquired.

He moved up to her smiling.

"It's really simple beautiful …..I want you to seduce

Roman Reigns"

* At the Apartment*

Roman waited to make sure she was asleep before he dialed

The phone.

"Paul…hey it's Roman"

"Hey man what's up?"

"Listen are you still having those diva issues?"

"Yeah man ever since AJ took off for awhile to have that baby"

"Well boss hold on to your chair cause do I have just the girl for you"

"Do tell" Paul said leaning back in his chair.

"Her name is Eva, and she' s smart and beautiful and I know

She could do a great job if she just gets a chance"

"You sound pretty intense about this girl…any particular

Reason?"

"All right I have got to be honest with you…it's my fiancee"

"Hey congrats on the engagement"

"Thanks…..so can Eva have a chance?"

"I tell you what…..tell her to call me in the morning"

"Thanks…you won't regret this" he promised him.

"She's not hired yet" Paul replied as they both hung up the

Phone.

Walking over to the bed he laid down next to her pulling her

Back against him.

"Hey you" she said coming awake slowly.

"Hey go back to sleep oh and Eva always remember no matter

What happens I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied heading back off to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Title - Memories of the Heart

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - Roman Reigns, Shane McMahon and more J

Contains - M/F sexual relations *Consensual, some drama *

Spoilers - None

Summary - Eva thought her feelings for Shane went with him, when he

Walked out of her life, but now that she has rebuilt her life here he comes

Again

Chapter 5/?

*The Next Day - The Apartment*

Roman walked into the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey I kind of did something," he said quietly.

"That sounds ominous" she replied laughing.

"I called Paul, and suggested he hire you"

She stood there for a moment as if she were frozen.

"You did what?" she asked finally.

"Eva, listen you would make a great diva"

"How could you do that?"

Taken aback he stood there for a moment.

"It was supposed to be a surprise"

"Well you got that right," she said shaking her head.

Moving over to her, he tried to pull her into his arms but she moved.

"I can't believe you went against what I said" she replied.

He ran a hand through his hair trying to understand the woman in front

Of him.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"How about I'm sorry Eva, I should have listened to what you asked?"

"Not going to apologize for trying to make your dreams come true, I

Love you"

"A dream I never asked you to make come true in the first place" she

Shot back.

"You know what how about this "I will never do anything for you again?"

"Fine….whatever" she replied angrily.

"Going to pack now…"

She stood up moving from the room.

"Men" she thought to herself.

*Later that night - at the arena*

Roman was just coming out of the dressing room, when he heard his

Name being called.

"May I help you?" he asked the tall blonde who came up next to him.

"I'm Michelle McCool, and I just wanted to tell you I think you have a lot

Of talent"

"Thanks" he replied smiling.

"Your wife must worry about you every time you step into the ring?" she

Asked moving to lay her hand on his arm.

Glancing down he noticed the movement, and suddenly she jerked it

Away.

"I am so sorry…,"she said quietly.

"Don't have a wife and its okay" he replied.

"Well just wanted to let you know I think you're the most talented

Member of the Shield"

"You know I am sure Dean and Seth will be thrilled to know you think

That" he said teasing.

Suddenly they both heard a voice behind them.

"Well if it isn't the WWE's very own diva ring rat"

"Natalya why hello you know it's been so long haven't seen you in awhile,

Have you been at a fat camp or something?"

Resisting the urge to do her own version of plastic surgery on Michelle's

Face she turned her attention to Roman.

"So how's Eva doing? I haven't talked to her in a while?"

His gaze snapped around, and he instantly grabbed his phone out

Of his bag.

"Yeah I better call her….Thanks Natalya" he said rushing off.

"What do you think your doing?"

Natalya smiled at the other woman. "Come on Michelle, you haven't taken

That many head shots have you?" she asked walking away chuckling to her

Self.

* The Apartment *

Eva was sitting and reading when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful" he said.

"I was hoping you would call" she replied moving to get a drink

From the fridge.

"Why is that?"

"You know I did some thinking, and I was wrong"

"Baby you know I would never do anything to hurt you, you are my

Life"

"I love you" she said.

"Love you more my beautiful diva" he replied.

"Miss you already"

"Be home before you know it"

"My sister is coming over tomorrow and we are going to start looking

For wedding dresses"

"You are going to be a beautiful bride" he replied.

"So who is going to be your best man?" she asked.

There was about a five minute break before he spoke again.

"Umm…..well…..I hadn't really thought about it" he said finally.

"You don't have to tell me like tomorrow, but seriously you need to think

About who your gong to ask"

"It's going to be either Dean or Seth" he answered her.

"Okay well when you decide let me know….."

"Tell your sister I said hi" he replied.

"Will do…..when will you be home again?" she asked.

"Thursday morning, and then you are all mine"

"I can't wait…..love you so much"

"Know the feeling baby girl…Well I have to go will call you

Tomorrow"

"Be safe my warrior" she replied.

"You know I will because I have happily ever after waiting for me"

They both hung up and she moved to head into the bedroom, when there

Was a sudden knock on the door.

The flowers were the first thing she noticed a rainbow of roses was what

The card said, and she knew there had to be at least fifty flowers there.

"Roman….how sweet" she moved to smell one of the fragrant blooms.

Suddenly a voice came from behind the flowers.

"Sorry princess but he didn't

"Shane….." she said softly.

"May I come in?"

"I….."

"You have my word just to talk"

"Shane I really don't think it's such a good idea"

"You know I talked to Stephanie yesterday, and she says hi she really

Misses how close you guys used to be"

"We did have some fun times" she admitted as he moved in closing

The door behind him.

"Why don't you call her, maybe go out for lunch or something?"

"She's probably too busy with the girls"

"Steph would make the time to see you"

"Why are you here Shane?"

"To talk to you"

"Oh so you didn't have anything else to do today, but come and

Talk to me I'm sure Vince is thrilled"

"Can we go put these in water?" he asked, and she reached for the flowers

Their hands brushing for just a second.

"There's a vase in the kitchen…" she replied starting for the other room.

*A few minutes later*

She was just about to head back into the living room, when she turned and found herself against solid muscle.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Relax princess…I just decided you were right and I wanted one last kiss" he said cupping her face.

"Shane please" she began only to have him silence her with a tender kiss.

Her hands moved up to gently press against his chest, and that's when he

Grabbed the rag from his pocket and placed it over her mouth and nose until

She sagged against him.

Picking her up in his arms he quickly hurried out to his hummer laying her in the back.

"Wish it didn't have to come to this Eva…..I really do" he said as he

Started the engine driving off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title - Memories of the Heart

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - Roman Reigns, Shane McMahon and more J

Contains - M/F sexual relations *Consensual, some drama *

Spoilers - None

Summary - Eva thought her feelings for Shane went with him, when he

Walked out of her life, but now that she has rebuilt her life here he comes

Again

Chapter 6/?

*A small house - hours later*

She awoke to find herself lying on a bed a blanket covering her.

"Hey about time you decided to wake up," Shane said, as he came

Toward the bed.

"Stay away from me" she cried moving backward.

"Eva, I'm not going to hurt you," he said reaching out for her

"I want to talk to Roman," she said quietly.

"That's not possible" he replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Eva asked.

"You must know I can't let you marry him?"

A chill moved through her at his words.

"What are you planning?"

Sitting down next to her, he took her hand, slipping off her

Engagement ring.

"Won't be needing this" he said matter of factly.

"Please don't hurt him" she begged.

"Now sweetheart, he has to pay for taking you away from me"

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Eva, you don't understand it's not what I am going to do to him

It's what you are"

*Roman's hotel room*

He shut off the phone throwing it across the bed.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked, as him and Dean sat across

The room working on strategy.

"It's Eva, I have been calling her for awhile and she won't answer"

"Maybe she's at the spa or something doing girly things" Dean said

Taking a drink of the beer beside him.

"Could be, but I just have a real bad feeling" he replied, moving

To join them at the table.

*The House*

"You've lost your mind" she said after he outlined his plan.

"Then it's your fault for driving me crazy"

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing I am wonderful, will be even better after you write

This letter"

Shaking her head she stood up, wrapping her arms around

Herself.

"There is no way I am writing this letter, I love him"

Moving up to her, he pushed her up against the wall.

"You will write that letter and tell him it's not going to work

Out…..no I have a better idea" he said reaching for her phone

And handing it to her.

Turning her head away, she tried to keep the tears from her

Eyes.

"You make the call or I will make sure Roman has a little

Accident in the ring"

"No Shane….please don't hurt him"

"Make the call" he repeated.

Slowly dialing the number she waited, as it rang countless

Times until finally his voice came on the line.

"Eva, thank God I have been trying to get a hold of you"

"I love you so much ….please don't ever forget that"

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked instantly alarmed.

"Roman I just…..I don't think things are going to work

Out for us" she said quietly.

He felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Excuse me" he replied.

"We just got engaged too fast, and we need to take some

Time apart"

"Eva, now your talking crazy, come over and we can talk

About it?"

"No please just let it go"

"You won't even talk about this?"

"It won't work there's nothing to talk about okay"

"Is there someone else?"

Her gaze moved to Shane as he sat across from her, watching with

Obvious interest.

"There's no one else, I just don't think my feelings for you

Are love"

She almost crumpled to the floor with the force of the anguish

That lie brought her.

Sighing heavily he paused a few moments before replying.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say right?"

Her heart wanted to scream how it was all a lie, and she

Would always love him.

"Guess not….I will send your ring back to you"

"No please keep it, I want you too"

"Okay" she said as the tears finally overtook her.

"You know Eva, I will never stop loving you"

"You will find some body else"

"Nobody will ever make me feel the way you do"

"Roman I have to go"

"Oh…ok well stay safe my little diva"

"You too…goodbye" she replied slamming down the phone.

"Very good performance" Shane said clapping.

Walking up to him she resisted the urge to slap the smug smile

Clear off his face.

"I have never hated anyone the way I do you right now I wish

I never met you" she said walking into the other room.

* The hotel room*

He sat there for a moment in shock, before going to pour

Himself a drink.

Taking one long drink, he turned and hurled the glass against

The wall watching as it shattered.

The tears flowed, and before he could think his fist slammed

Into the wall.

However he welcomed the pain, because for just a moment

Maybe he could forget about the pain crushing his heart.

*The House*

Shane found her sitting in the library, her feet curled up under

Her and she was engrossed in a book.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I would rather have a root canal without Novocain" she replied

Without looking up.

"Fine then I guess you don't want to hear my plans?"

"Unless they involve me somehow getting back to the man

I love I really could care less" she said quietly.

"Well then your in luck because you are going to get to

See him"

The book slipped unnoticed of her lap as she almost jumped up.

"When?" she asked excitedly.

"In a couple of weeks when I make my big return to Monday

Night Raw" he said triumphantly.

"How long is a couple of weeks?" she inquired.

"You let me worry about that after all you have other things

To worry about you know"

"Like what?" she asked nervously.

"Like the blond who is about to make a move on your man"

He said smiling.


End file.
